The use of LEDs in general lighting is becoming more desirable and more prevalent. Illumination devices that include LEDs typically require large amounts of heat sinking and specific power requirements. Even partial failures with respect to heat sinking, power requirements, or any other system failures, such as degradation of phosphor, operating outside nominal operating conditions, LED failures, etc. can severely degrade performance. However, once a conventional LED-based illumination device is installed it is difficult to access and, thus, problems associated with illumination device are typically not diagnosed or addressed resulting in degradation of performance and reduction in lifetime. Consequently, improvements are desired.